


coughs and cuddles

by cyyyy_77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyyyy_77/pseuds/cyyyy_77
Summary: akaashi is his normal, serious self; that is until bokuto finds him sick one winter morning while waiting for the bus. it turns out that akaashi is really cuddly/silly when not in the right state of mind.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	coughs and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> i made this at like 2am but i hope you enjoy it anyways :)

The snow fell slowly and gently in the still air, soon scattering itself among the thick sheets of ice coating the ground peacefully. It was quite beautiful and serene, as long as you weren’t standing in it. Unfortunately, this was Bokuto’s reality as he walked to the bus stop for school. He loved Fukurodani and didn’t mind living far from the school, but boy did he hate walking to the bus during times like this. Each breath from the spiky haired captain floated out into the air and dissipated fleetingly like tides at a beach, retreating and returning. 

Only instead of the warm, relaxing water, it was the bitter cold that stubbornly clung to the air. Bokuto almost swore the freezing temperature was seeping into his bones with every second that passed. But hey, at least the wind wasn’t nippy today. The heavy coat he was wearing helped a ton, but yet didn’t stop his frame from shivering as he trudged through the heaping piles of winter. Sighing as he finally reached his destination, he scanned the small stand for anyone, but was definitely surprised to be met with no one but himself in the coloured reflection of the side of the bus stop. 

It was eerie in a way. Akaashi was always there before Bokuto, and that’s not just a statement, it’s a fact. Even on the days when Bokuto should have been faster or it would’ve been practically impossible for Akaashi to arrive before him, there he was, sitting in the far left corner usually with a book to keep himself occupied 100% of the time. He was so expecting that unfazed glance in his direction, but the truth actually kind of hurt in a weird sort of way. 

Then Bokuto realized he won. Now that he had finally beaten his best friend at showing up before him, he cheered to himself giddily, before realizing just how wrong it felt. Slowly lowering up raised arms, he pondered silently as it didn’t feel like a win at all, more like a potential warning. Whipping out his phone despite his protesting fingers, the date and time matched up to a school day. So that meant he really did beat the second year setter. But that didn’t help at all with the uneasy feeling in his chest. Bokuto wasn’t exactly afraid or felt like something was wrong, but a light uncomfortable weight slung itself over his shoulders.

Frowning a little, the owl-like ace sat down in the spot his friend always took, waiting patiently for him to come. A few minutes later, Bokuto’s bright topaz eyes lit up and his slightly slumped shoulders immediately rose as he recognized the messy black tuffs poking out from a blue toque approaching. Upon closer inspection, Akaashi didn’t really look like himself per se. His normally logical yet alive eyes seemed dull and almost deranged in a way, his cheeks were unusually pink even during winter, his vibrant lips parted slightly with exhaustion, and dark bags heavily hung under those groggy dark blue orbs of his. Confused and a little scared for his underclassman, he called out to him.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto being Bokuto, exclaimed this quite loudly, as that’s just how his voice naturally was. Loud and attention-grabbing. What Bokuto was not expecting was to Akaashi to wince a little and stand in front of him with a semi-angry expression. Or at least his eyebrows were creased to fit that emotion. Mumbling an apology, Bokuto looked down to try to break the awkward tension slowly building in uncomfortable knots, before meeting the pretty setters eyes once again. Now that he thought about it, they lacked colour somehow.

They held a sort of melancholy, or a misty suffering deep inside of them that only Bokuto would be able to identify and piece into, despite being so hopelessly dense at times. Tilting his head slightly, which made his hair bounce a little bit yet still miraculously staying spiked up, he stared into Akaashi’s eyes just a little more. Trying not to analyze too hard while trying to figure out what was going on with him was quite difficult, Bokuto found.

Akaashi’s breaths came out shallow and in small white puffs against the chilly air from the crack of his open lips, and they were actually slightly chapped as well. His usually well posture was ruined, his shoulders unusually loose and hunched forward. The grounded stance Bokuto was used to couldn’t be found, the only thing remaining being the fact he was even standing. It wasn’t secure to the ground at all.

Then his logical, completely serious best friend fucking giggled. Completely taken aback, Bokuto perked up in shock, producing the same sound from his friend. He was absolutely bewildered. For someone who didn’t laugh often, the sound was actually quite pleasing to hear. “Bokuto-san, your hair is funny.” Akaashi admitted, a small smile painted across his tired face. He definitely seemed in a better mood now, but that didn’t make it seem more normal at all. It actually made it weirder. Bokuto turned his head back to the ground and soon noticed the black haired boy’s body swaying back and forth hazily, causing a new concern to well up in the other’s chest.

“Akaashi, are you okay?” Bokuto asked with worry lacing his voice, lowering his usually loud voice a bit in case it might hurt the teenager in question again. Instead of answering him like he had hoped, Bokuto received a falling Keiji into his arms. Wide, slight panicked golden eyes were met with amused cold blue eyes for a second or two before he came crashing into the sitting one.

Of course, in the out of character boy’s clouded mind, he presumed throwing his weak, limp body onto the third year was the best option here when it was in fact, not. Thankfully catching the smaller boy and preventing him from hurting himself, Bokuto stared at the setter, very concerned now. Akaashi simply smiled up at him and wrapped his unusually warm arms around the other, nuzzling his head into Bokuto’s chest like a dog wanting attention. Instantly, Bokuto’s eyes softened up and oh. This wasn’t so bad. Having Akaashi willingly cuddling with him? Bokuto thought he was dreaming.

Showing no signs of letting go, Bokuto ran his hands through his obviously out-of-it best friends’ thick, dark hair gently, receiving his adorable leaning into the touch and genuine smile in return. His skin felt flushed and hot for some reason, but Bokuto couldn’t find a cause as to why. Murmuring into the taller one's chest, Bokuto could make out very few words, which were along the lines of “Bokuto-san warm” followed by more series of light, vibrant laughter that shook his frame cutely. Bokuto didn’t even realize he was beaming down at his friend until his cheeks started to hurt, soon finally clicking together why he was being like this as a few sniffles and coughs became noticeable. Poor Akaashi was sick!

Eh, he didn’t care about getting sick, especially not if it meant he could spend some more time with an uncharacteristically needy Keiji. Speaking of which, the bus would be here anytime soon, and Akaashi was not fit to go to school in this state. But of course, like Akaashi, he came all the way out here through the freezing cold despite how unwell he was just to go to school and learn nothing. 

Bokuto was surprised no one else had showed up yet, but oh well. One missed day of school really wouldn’t hurt. Sighing a little, Bokuto picked up the other with a little struggle but not much. Akaashi was close to his height after all, so it only made sense. Still, being able to lift him boosted his ego a bit and he proudly carried the dark haired second year back to his house bridal style. 

The owl like spiker had tried to set Akaashi down onto the couch or his bed multiple times, but he managed to practically glue himself to Bokuto everytime via embracing him or basically clobbering onto him, so he settled for simply carrying him until they reached the bed. After slightly forcing him to take some medicine since “it taste bad,” he softly set Akaashi down on top of himself, to which he wrapped his arms around the closest thing, which happened to be his torso. 

Silently he kinda wished Akaashi got sick more often. From this entire morning he suddenly noticed he didn’t see the black haired boy as just a friend anymore either but he was okay with that, and put aside his confusing emotions in place for Akaashi’s current needs. He grew to realize he loved Keiji in general, but he absolutely adored Akaashi while he was sick. I mean, who couldn’t?


End file.
